Figure Skater Tsuna
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Oneshot! The Skater!Tsuna AU inspired by Yuri on Ice. Tsuna was as normal as any child could get, but when he's on the ice, he's as graceful as a swan. That was how his coach had found him when he had decided to teach the young man. For Tsuna, it was more of a curse than a blessing, sometimes, vice-versa. A look in the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi, a seventeen year-old figure skater.
1. Chapter 1

**Figure Skater Tsuna**

 **Oneshot! The Skater!Tsuna AU inspired by Yuri on Ice. Tsuna was as normal as any child could get, but when he's on the ice, he's as graceful as a swan. That was how his coach had found him when he had decided to teach the young man. For Tsuna, it was more of a curse than a blessing, and sometimes, vice-versa. A look in the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi, a seventeen year-old figure skater.**

...

Sawada Tsunayoshi was what you would call a confusing person. People in school would call him a klutz, and easily scared. While the young man of seventeen admitted that, it still stung when others, especially the adults, would point it out with such ferocity that he wanted nothing more but to be rude to them. The only thing stopping him from doing so was that he was not raised by his loving mother that way. Besides, he made good on repenting for his grades the moment he hit fifteen.

That was why he ignored most of their comments and never let it get to him...much.

For Tsuna, the only thing that mattered was skating. A fact that he kept from all his classmates at all costs. It would do no good to be bullied even more and risk having an injury that would render him unable to continue what he loved the most. That was why he was content with enduring their taunts. It would do him no good if he would dwell on their words. Not when he was well on his way to the JGP in Marseilles in three weeks. If he does well this year, it would be his third win in the Junior Grand Prix for the last time before going up the Seniors Division.

Which was why currently, he is found riding his bike as fast as he could, eyes wide in relief the moment his eyes took in the Namimori Skating Club Rink and left his bike haphazardly on the parking lot after locking it in place. He ignored the receptionist who sighed in resignation and the rest of the staff of the rink who seem to be already used to his current state of panic and desperation.

When he arrived at the rink, he was not surprised to see some of his rinkmates already there, and a tall man with jet black hair with curly sideburns in skates was in the middle of the rink, his onyx eyes tearing away from his wristwatch to glare at Tsuna. It was obvious that he was not pleased.

"You're late. _Again_." The man growled lowly, but not really that threatening as he intended it to be.

Tsuna squeaked at that. "Sorry! I got stuck with gym cleaning duty alone today and…!"

"Get on your skates."

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice before he got to the lockers to change into his practice clothes and skates. There were things that Tsuna knew that he shouldn't make any more excuses when it comes to his coach who detests waiting, but trains him anyways. That was more than he could ask for. As he was changing into his pants, he couldn't help but sigh at the bruise on his thigh that he got from his classmate who saw fit to hit him with a dodge ball in Gym class. Hard. He wonders if the pain would distract him from practice, but he just shrugs it off. It's not like it hasn't happened before, though he would be lectured about this again by Reborn the moment he notices them.

His coach, Renato Sinclair, or Reborn, as most knew him by, was one of the most skilled figure skater of his time with four Grand Prix, seven Italian Nationals, six European Championships and three World Championship gold medals was under his belt. Which was why when he retired at twenty-eight and became a coach, almost everyone wanted to be his student.

Unfortunately, many hopefuls gave up because as soon as Reborn began his lessons, he had garnered the nickname The Spartan.

Sighing, he put on his skates and slipped on their guards and went on to the rink.

…

"Tsk. He has a bruise on his thigh." Reborn clicked his tongue the moment Tsuna was at the locker room. "Now he can't land any triples without him wincing in pain."

"Don't you think the bullying is going too far there?" one of his students for pair skating, Rokudo Mukuro, wondered as he skated towards his coach alongside his partner, Nakamura Nagi.

Nagi gave a worried glance at the locker room. "Recently, Tsuna-san is being bullied harder than before. I won't be surprised if it worsens over time, and I worry about it…"

Reborn restrained himself to pinch the bridge of his nose and tried to abate the incoming headache that he would likely have in overthinking the fact that his own student was getting bullied, and yet, could not do anything about them. It was one of the things that he had promised Tsuna not to do: interfere with his school life and just stick to the figure skating side of things. It didn't help matters that Tsuna wanted it in a written form. It was as if he was trying so hard to separate his contacts between figure skating and school.

Their conversation was interrupted when the locker room door opened again to see Tsuna huffing and taking off his skate guards to join them on the ice.

"What made you late this time around, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked.

"Got caught and was forced to clean the gym on my own…" he mumbled to himself. "I should have been faster in getting away, but some asshat had to hit me on the thigh too hard during dodge ball." he muttered as he stepped into the ice.

"At least you're getting mad at it." Reborn stated as he met Tsuna halfway. "Warm up and we'll work on your short program. Hibari will be here in a few minutes and he expects you to be ready to skate the other half of your free program."

"Dino-san isn't picking him up, is he?" Tsuna asked. "The last time he did, he got some bad hits on his face in the shape of a scrap of barre…"

"If he can restrain himself from flirting with the danseur then he wouldn't have had them." Mukuro stated. "Seriously, of all the people, he just had to chase _La Alouette_."

Nagi sighed. "We warned him. That's pretty much all we could do since he doesn't listen to anyone but Romario and Reborn." She explained. "Well, bets are still going on. Where do you think his next bruise would be?"

"I bet it would be on the left cheek." Mukuro said.

Tsuna sighed but smiled, "List mine on the waist. I expect to be paid after practice." He said with a small smile as he started his warm-ups.

"What makes you believe you'll win?" the other teen demanded.

Tsuna just answered him with a shrug.

…

As Tsuna expected, his thigh started stinging fifteen minutes after he started polishing his short program. He was on the second half of it, when he started to do a triple axel and his thigh suddenly stung when his skates landed on the ice, allowing his knees to wobble resulting in a shaky landing.

He really hated having injuries in his lower body and his spine. For him, it sparked warning bells on him, especially if they were hit with a lot of force. It had always been the one concern Tsuna has since the bullying started. Of course, he made sure that none of his schoolmates knew that he was figure skating. That was why the rink was on the other side of the town. He wanted to fight, don't get him wrong, but it seemed like a futile attempt. He would fight back, and they would get revenge, and it would become an endless cycle of hospital trips and suspended practices. It all seemed not worth it in the end, so he made sure that no one in the school knows that he was figure skating.

That was fine with him. He could live with this.

As he went on to his combination spin, another sting burdened him, pissing him off, but he knew that this pain was nothing compared to the falls that he has had during his first time skating as a seven year-old. Hell no. finishing off his short program, he ignored the stinging of his thigh until his Ina Bauer was finished and had gone to his final pose for the program. He sighed as he got off his position and skated to the barrer, all the while, thinking about the flaws that he needed to polish or else he would not be prepared in time for the JGP.

"I'll let you off the hook today since you have a welt on your thigh, but I want you back on form in three days." Reborn said as he approached him from the other side of the barrier.

Tsuna nodded. "I understand. Sorry about that."

Reborn sighed. Tsuna was quick to heal, he knew that, but to be cautious, he had to make him wait for three days before he could attempt any difficult jumps. "I told Hibari you two would pay attention to the presentation for the next three days, so no jumps unless I say so." He informed. "Am I understood?"

"Yes Reborn." Tsuna agreed.

"Good."

Just in time, the entrance door opened revealing Hibari Kyouya looking as stern as ever, but irritation was clear on his face as he stomped towards where Tsuna and Reborn are.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna stood in attention. The danseur didn't like sluggishness, especially when it comes to him doing choreography for Tsuna.

At the age of nineteen, Hibari Kyouya was one of the best dancers produced by his family dance company, and he was also Tsuna's choreographer. Tsuna had known Hibari since his middle school days, but quite different. The Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, no one would think that Hibari led a double life as a brash delinquent and an elegant dancer. The two only had contact regarding his career when Reborn had introduced the two of them to one another. Turns out, Hibari's mother was a former acquaintance of his coach, and his choreography started from there.

He would even proudly say that his first two medals in the JGP were from him.

Hibari stared him down with his dangerous eyes from top to bottom, before clicking his tongue. "You need to start avoiding any more injuries on your person before your puberty ends." He warned him sternly.

Tsuna stiffened and nodded in surrender. It was then when he remembered that someone was missing. "Where's Dino-san?"

As if saying the man's name was taboo, the other teen scowled and motioned at the door again, "He's with the toddlers sporting a good gash on his waist." He growled. "He should be thankful he has I-pin and Lambo with him or else he would suffer worse than that." He stated.

"W-W-What happened?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I hit him with my tonfa for daring to flirt with me in front of the toddlers. He's at the infirmary with his babysitter and the kids." He said with a shrug. "Let me see the first part of what we managed to work on yesterday. As Reborn said, no jumps." He ordered.

Tsuna knew better not to disobey an irate Hibari, so he did as he was told and went on to prepare to perform what they had accomplished yesterday.

As soon as Tsuna was out of hearing range, Reborn looked at Hibari, "Was the injury that bad?"

"No." Hibari replied promptly. "You'll have him moving properly again by tomorrow morning."

"Fine." Reborn took it with a grain of salt. It was obvious that Dino was trying to win the affection of the young danseur, but even he asks himself how he had deduced that Hibari was the one for him considering their five-year age gap.

In all of his skaters, Dino was his oldest student at the age of twenty-four. The next one on his list of students were Mukuro and Nagi, but they too, are on their way to the senior division with Tsuna next season. That totaled his personal students to four. Some might say that he has picky tastes in students, but honestly, out of all the hopeful skaters that he had met over the years, only a few of them managed to survive his screenings. It was all in the matter of potential. For now, he was satisfied with the four of them. They were headaches enough.

Watching Tsuna glide across the ice with the grace of a ballerina, he couldn't help but think that even Tsuna was on his way to doing things greater than he had done back when he was still a figure skater. Out of all his students, Reborn had to admit that Tsuna was the best of them yet in terms of singles.

Passing by Mukuro and Nagi who were perfecting their finished free program, Tsuna said, "I win the bet!"

"What? No fair!" Mukuro complained, but Tsuna ignored him and went into position.

Almost an hour later, Hibari and Tsuna had completed his free program just in time before heading to Marseilles in three weeks. It was grueling for Tsuna, but well worth it in the end. He really wanted to make a spectacle for his last year as a junior.

"Well done." Hibari said with a nod of approval. "I expect it to be polished once your thigh is doing fine, and I would take no excuses if you are late for ballet lessons on Monday."

"Thank you very much Hibari-san," Tsuna said with a relieved face.

In no time at all, Hibari had gone back to the dance studio, and Reborn dismissed them all to hit the showers before the toddlers arrive for their own skating lessons with the hockey team for charity lessons.

…

The day after that, Tsuna was free. It was a Saturday, and he was put on rest by Reborn until his injury heals and he would be on the ice on Monday morning, not to mention ballet classes with Hibari in the afternoon. He had already notified the school of his absence for the next three weeks because of the JGP, and the school relented, considering that Tsuna has been skating professionally since he was thirteen. He was allowed provided he turn in his schoolwork on time, which was nothing to Tsuna.

He found himself entering a high rise apartment that was definitely not his. Getting to the penthouse at the top floor, he only needed to key in the passcode before he was granted entry.

As soon as he entered, he heard the sound of piano keys creating a beautiful and graceful melody that he knew only one person was capable of doing. He followed the melody which led him to a door with the sign, ' _Don't disturb me or I'll blow you up.'_

Opening it anyway, he saw a silver haired teenager his age, hands gracefully pressing every piano key that was the cause of the very melody he was hearing. Beside him was a taller teenager with jet black hair and amused brown eyes which was locked to the teen playing the piano.

He didn't want to interrupt him, but the moment the door clicked close, the silver haired teen slammed his hands on the keys, creating an uncomfortable sound and growled. "Does no one ever read the sign?!" he yelled before he turned his head, only for his face to contort in shock upon seeing Tsuna. "Oh. Tsuna."

"Yo, Tsuna." the other teen greeted.

"Sorry about the interruption Gokudera, Yamamoto," Tsuna laughed as he leaned on the wall, making himself comfortable, "Is that the revamp version of my free skate?"

Gokudera nodded. "Hibari was being picky again, saying that the last part didn't go well with your timing with the double axel. The shithead."

"Well, he does have some stingy tendencies." The other teen said.

"Not really helping, Yamamoto." Tsuna chastised. "How's hockey practice doing for you?"

Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up, "Going great. I don't miss baseball at all." He said with a smile.

After their second year of middle school, Yamamoto had an argument with an upperclassman and had kicked him off the team. For a while, Yamamoto was in low spirits, until one weekend, he, Kyoko and Ryohei dragged him to skate with them. Yamamoto loved the ice instantly, and the next thing anyone knew, he was put under Reborn's friend, Colonello's tutelage who was currently coaching the Hockey team of Namimori University just a few blocks away from the skating club. True, Yamamoto was still in high school, but Colonello was adamant in teaching him and Ryohei the ropes once he can offer them a scholarship in the said school.

"So, back to your music," Gokudera said as he took out a clear file with the label, _'Tsuna's SP and FS Music Scores'_ and pulled out his free skate CD attached to it and handed it to Tsuna. "I revised it according to Hibari's specification. He better not badger me with another revision this close to your assignment in Marseilles."

"Will do." Gokudera really hated interacting with Hibari, especially when he butts in and complains about him being Tsuna's composer. Surprisingly for all of them, the two really do work well together despite their mutual hate towards each other. Gokudera didn't like it when Hibari had to make him revise the music written for Tsuna as often as ten times, even going as far as demanding to revise it a day before they leave for competition.

It was a wonder to Tsuna and everyone else how he escaped their arguments and managed to placate them without Reborn's help (he was just being a bystander saying it was amusing).

"Aren't you coming to Marseilles with us, Gokudera?" Yamamoto wondered. "Tsuna needs his cheering squad. Kyoko has been talking about it non-stop ever since the bookings were finished.

"Not this time." The silver haired teen shook his head. "My older sister will be dragging me to another family dinner in Italy around that time. That's why I wanted to finish Hibari's request as soon as possible.

Tsuna nodded in understanding, "Can I hear you play the new version of my free skate then?"

Gokudera didn't need to be told twice and played the music. Tsuna smiled as the music reverberated all over the room, the feeling of contentment evident on his expression.

…

"I'm home." Tsuna called out as soon as he got home that afternoon.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun~!" his mother said from the kitchen.

"There's some new letters on the mail." Tsuna informed her as he got to the kitchen and handed them to his mother.

Nana took them and thanked her son. "Oh, which reminds me, Tsu-kun, your father sent us a letter.

At the mention of his father, Tsuna frowned in disapproval. "Again?" he said with venom.

Nana knew that face, and she couldn't blame her son for not really liking his father at the moment. After all, the two were recently divorced. "Tsu-kun, why don't you reply to his letters? He sends one every month."

Tsuna shook his head and sat down on the dining table, "Why now? He barely sends us letters for fifteen years, and now, two years after your divorce, he starts being interested on what I'm doing? Please Mom. He already took Yoshi with him to who knows where he works right now, and he wants us to forgive him so fast? I don't think so." He grumbled.

Nana smiled sadly and sat down across form him and clasped his hand, "Tsu-kun, I understand, but…after all, he is your Dad." She said gently. "There was no ill-will on the divorce, and we both knew that a long distance marriage already severed our relationship, but I don't want it to happen to you too."

"Biologically yes, he's my dad, but I barely know him since he rarely comes home. How many times in my memory has he come here? Five times in fifteen years? And he barely stays over a week." Tsuna reasoned.

With a sigh, Nana surrendered, "Alright, I won't push, but at least reply to Yoshi-kun, okay?" she pleaded as she handed him Yoshi's letter.

Tsuna took it with a smile. "Okay."

"Good." Nana stood and kissed the top of his head, "Now go upstairs and read it. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

…

Tsuna, for all he was worth, hated his father but adored his older brother. Sawada Yoshimitsu was one of the best people that Tsuna ever knew. During their childhood. He was the one who defended Tsuna from the arrogant bullies that tried to bother him. They were practically best friends, and he was the one who encouraged Tsuna's skating when he started it at age seven.

The only flaw in their relationship was the fact that he always took their father's side when it comes to him barely coming home. That was a wedge that was further made wider when the divorce happened when he was fifteen, and Yoshi was sixteen.

Opening the letter, he took out a photo attached to the letter, a picture of his older brother, tall, blond, and gorgeously Italian, inherited from their great grandfather, as their dad had claimed. He sighed and wished he could see his older brother. Maybe they can, while he's in France. Maybe.

Grumbling, he decided to read it.

 _Dear Tsuna,_

 _How are you? I guess you're not going to reply again to this letter. I sent at least ten already, but you never replied…still, I'll keep doing this in case you find it in your heart to remember your Nii-san._

 _How's figure skating doing for you? I hope your new coach is not pushing you too hard, or are you still being bullied? I worry about you everyday Tsu-Tsu. Bullies and Hibari exists in Namimori, and I can't help but think that you might be alone right now in Namimori besides having Mom and Kyoko._

 _I heard some news from Mom about you, but I want to hear it from you straight since there's only so much you could tell her. I'm your big brother, so I know._

 _Life here in Italy is a bit hard, but I managed to be fluent in Italian while talking in a new school Dad enrolled me in. I have good friends here, and the people around me are nice enough to make me feel welcome, as if I had been here since I was born._

 _I know you don't want to talk about the divorce and Dad, and that's fine with me. I hope you're not angry at me for wanting to come with Dad. I did it because I'm the eldest, and I don't want to be a burden to Mom when she still has to take care of you. I wanted to at least make Dad feel that he has one of his sons with him and not feel the guilt too much._

 _What am I talking about, of course I came with him to guilt-trip him! I miss you every single day, little brother, and I hope you know that. One of Dad's young co-workers, Ganauche helps me achieve that at least once every week. Oh the stories I could tell you while I was scaring away his girlfriends. You would have a laughing fit if you read my letters about it._

 _There's something else. Dad got me an internship at the company that he works on, and I'll be starting this coming January. I still don't know who I have to learn under, but I'm excited to know._

 _I have to go now. I need to get this mailed as soon as possible without Dad screening it._

 _I hope this time, you write to me. Please. I miss talking to my little brother and it hurts my heart being ignored by you!_

 _Yoshimitsu_

Tsuna chuckled as he folded the letter and put it back on the letter. His big brother was always dramatic, but he knew that his brother complex was a bit too much, even for him. Still, a gnawing pain of leaving him and his mother alone in Namimori also sparked some resentment towards him, and that was the reason why he didn't reply to any of his letters. He could reply now, but he couldn't at the moment. As selfish as he could be, he didn't want to reply to him.

Shoving the letter in his drawer, he sighed and placed it under lock and key, to be forgotten like the pile of letters his brother had sent him in the course of two years.

Just for a little while longer, he just wants to hate his brother's life decisions.

…

In the middle of practice, Reborn got the call from someone he thought he had cut off from his life for the rest of his existence. It was eight thirty in the morning in Marseilles, and he was annoyed. He has skaters to train for their short programs god's sake. Who the hell would have the guts to call him at this hour?

Picking up his phone, he growled. "You better have a good explanation as to why you're calling me at this time."

A chuckle from an old man replied. "I do apologize for this, Reborn."

Reborn froze at that moment. "Vongola Nono." He greeted silently as he signaled his students that he was taking a private call and to not be disturbed. Dino and the others knew not to disobey him. "What can I do for you? It's been over seventeen years." _Since I retired._ Reborn thought to himself.

"I'm sorry for calling you at such a busy hour, but, I have a favor to ask you." The Vongola Nono tried to coax him.

The man knew what he was trying to say, but Reborn wanted him to elaborate his intentions. "I'll humor you for now. What favor is this?"

"I want you to come out of retirement and train my heir."

At that, Reborn frowned, not liking where this was going. "Nono, you know very well that when I left, I left for good." He explained. "Training your heir is a tall order, and that is something that I cannot do, no matter how much you ask of me."

"Has the sport of figure skating made you not want to come back so much?" the old man asked over the phone.

"I didn't want to come back because I chose to. The entire Arcobaleno left the mafia world, and we will stay away from the mafia permanently. I hope you could understand that."

"What if I tell you that my heir is the older brother of your youngest student?"

The man was grating on his nerves, but for propriety's sake, he decided to calm himself down. "Even if your heir is Sawada Yoshimitsu, I do not care at this point. My students are figure skaters, not future mafia bosses. I have had enough of that world. I'm sorry. You'll just have to find a different man to teach your heir. If you want more proof that I prefer teaching my figure skaters, then I advise you to watch the livestream of the Junior and Senior Grand Prix Series in Marseilles in a few hours." He said as he hung up.

Reborn wanted to hit someone, preferably the one who found out about his private number, but he knew he couldn't do it now. He turned his back from the mafia world seventeen years ago, and he would stay that way. He has a feeling that the others had been called, but he couldn't care less. He had a new life now, free from danger and death.

He has students whom he values and he rescued from the life of the mafia world, and it would stay that way.

…

Tsuna was the first to notice that Reborn was a bit irate at the moment, so he notified his rinkmates at the feeling.

"Do you think he's annoyed at a news, or the caller in general?" Mukuro wondered.

"I'm guessing if he's that irate then it might have something to do with… _that_." Nagi muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked with a raised brow.

Dino sighed. "It has something to do with what we were before we were figure skating." Dino supplied.

Mukuro nodded, "We'll explain this at the right time, but for now, we need to focus on our short programs or he'll fry us alive."

All Tsuna could do was nod.

While Mukuro and Nagi returned to their routine, Nagi struck up a conversation, "Do you really think it has something to do with our old lives, Mukuro-san?" she wondered.

"I know that face anywhere, and the Arcobaleno—ah…coach was annoyed enough to let it show." Mukuro replied. "I just hope it doesn't affect any of our skating careers, especially Tsunayoshi's career for having an older brother as a mafia heir…"

 **END**

 **I did say 'a look' so…cliffie!**

 **So sorry about that, but before this turns into a multi-chapter fic, that's that. You didn't think I'd take out the Mafia from this, did you?**

 **I got the idea of a figure skater Tsuna the moment I watched Yuri on Ice, and because of my tendency to put Tsuna in every anime series I have ever watched, this was an urge I could never deny myself. I think I'll further this AU in my shortfic blog, or I'll explain it, rather.**

 **Oh, and if you stop by my side blog in tumblr, rinscribblessmalls, you'll see I posted My Guardian Angel, a shortfic that would make you people hate me for doing what I did there.**

 **So~! I hope you enjoyed this AU of mine!**


	2. Extra Story

**A Fruitful Meeting**

Gokudera didn't know why Bianchi had dragged him back to Italy at the same time as the first qualifying rounds for the Junior and Senior Grand Prix in Marseilles, despite knowing that he wanted to be there and why. He could have ditched Bianchi, but the woman was persistent, so to just end his misery faster, he agreed. There was something odd about how his sister had phrased her invitation, but he knew that she wanted him to meet someone powerful, that was for sure.

For years, his father had been trying to get him to socialize with other mafia kids his age, but so far, Gokudera was winning with stubbornness, refusing to get involved further in the affairs of his paternal family. Sure, he could manage to live on his own, what with the fees he is getting from composing songs and playing the piano in a five-star hotel every night, but his ties to his father had something more than just monetary reasons. The man had raised him as well as he could, despite having a very cold stepmother. So to say, Gokudera was humoring the man out of gratitude.

Which was why he now stood in the middle of the Grand Ballroom in his father's home, hair neatly done and wearing one of his tailored suits which he only uses while playing piano at the hotel he works on.

"Family gathering. You said this was a family gathering, not a black tie event." Gokudera said lowly at his sister who was with him and another friend, Longchamp, the Tomaso heir.

Bianchi looked back at him apologetically, "Sorry, Hayato, but father insisted that you needed to come, and I know how you detest these things. I had to lie."

"If it matters, I don't want to be here too, but my father dragged me into this." Longchamp said with a sigh. Now that he mentioned it, a proper suit and tie on Longchamp's delinquent-like look does not go well with each other, but he tried. Out of all the mafia heirs he had met, Longchamp was one of the few he could tolerate, simply because he doesn't act like a trust fund kid like some of the pompous heirs he could name from lower families.

"What's the end goal of father for dragging me here, Bianchi?" he demanded.

"You'll see." Bianchi said vaguely and turned her head, as if looking around the place for someone.

With a sigh, Gokudera looked at his watch. The JGP Men's Singles had started four hours ago, and Tsuna was supposed to skate second in the sixth group. If he was calculating them with ten minutes each skater, then he roughly has thirty or forty minutes left before Tsuna skates. He still has his phone, but maybe he can sneak out to one of the living room areas and watch it there. Frankly, a large HD television was more appealing than watching it from his phone.

"I'll give father forty minutes, then I'm sneaking out to catch the competition…" he stated.

"Don't worry, they're here." Bianchi said as she pointed at them.

Longchamp took one look and shrugged, "Well, that's my cue to leave. I need to find my father," he bid and left them.

Gokudera looked at where his sister was pointing, before his eyes widened when he saw who his father was with. No wonder Longchamp made his exit. His father and this person had been butting heads with regards to businesses these days, and he had been warned to be cautious around the man.

"Don Timoteo," Gokudera greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Timoteo looked at him and smiled, "You must be Hayato." He addressed. "Your father has told me a lot about you."

"Did he now?" Gokudera looked accusingly at his father.

"He told me that you're a very talented pianist." Timoteo stated.

Gokudera nodded. "I see."

Timote then looked behind him and smiled, "Ah, Hayato, I would like you to meet my heir," he said as he motioned someone to come.

Curious, Gokudera turned to his back only to see someone he never expected to see.

Right in front of him was a tall teenager of eighteen with Japanese features. Blond hair and soft brown eyes cast into a smile almost made Gokudera's stomach flip at the moment. He knew this person, and if memory served him right, he had seen him in a photo that Tsuna showed him of a younger version of him and his older brother.

Sawada Yoshimitsu.

What was he doing in a gathering like this? Did he hear right when Timoteo had mentioned that he wanted to introduce him to his _heir_?

"A pleasure to see you, young Yoshimitsu." Gokudera's father greeted.

"Likewise, I'm honored that you considered inviting me." Yoshimitsu thanked.

His father then gestured to Gokudera, "This is my son, Hayato. Hayato, this is Don Timoteo's heir, Sawada Yoshimitsu."

Gokudera schooled his features as he held out a hand, "A pleasure to meet you this evening, Vongola Decimo."

Yoshimitsu laughed, "Oh please, just call me Yoshimitsu. Is it alright if I call you Hayato?"

"Of course, Yoshimitsu," Gokudera addressed. "Is it right to assume that you are half Japanese?"

"Quarter, actually." Yoshimitsu replied. "And you? Your name is not Italian."

"A third Japanese, from my mother's side." Gokudera answered. Everyone knew by now that Gokudera was a child from an affair, so there was no point in hiding his heritage.

It was then when Timoteo spoke once again, "My friend, I believe you had told me once before that young Hayato had trained under Trident Shamal for a while?" he inquired.

Those words were enough for Gokudera to decipher what was going on. "Ah, yes, I had trained under Shamal for a few months in terms of using explosives, but to save my fingers from permanent damage, I had to end my training with him." He informed. "That same year I was acquainted with a figure skating coach. I've been doing commission pieces for his skaters ever since." He tried dissuading the old man from _ever_ having the idea of recruiting him into the ranks of the Vongola.

Timoteo was about to ask for more information regarding him when his phone rang from his pocket, saving him from saying something else to dissuade the old man. He looked at the phone and saw that it was Yamamoto. "Ah, I'm sorry, this is an important call." He excused himself and went to the side.

"What is it?" Gokudera asked.

Yamamoto's voice was hard to decipher out of the noise the crowd around him was making. He must be in the stands right now. "Tsuna's next after the skater we are watching right now. He just started!" he informed.

"Alright, thanks." Gokudera thanked and hung up. When he returned, he saw his father was brandishing a smile and Timoteo was giving out a smile that said he got his way, but Yoshimitsu felt uneasy. "Sorry about that, it was an urgent call. Father, would you mind if I excuse myself?"

"Oh, is it his turn to skate already?" his father asked. He had met Tsuna once or twice, when he had an impromptu visit in Japan just to see how Gokudera was doing. He didn't approve of his son's activities in Japan at first, but upon meeting Renato Sinclair, he had all but relented and supported his son ever since.

"He's next in a few minutes. I'll be in the living area if you need me," Gokudera said as he excused himself from the three.

"Have fun." His father bid and allowed him to go.

Timoteo looked at Gokudera's father. "Where is he off to?"

The other man chuckled, "He's watching how his composition will result into. I did say that my son is very talented in the music industry. He composes music for figure skaters as a living outside Italy." He replied. "His love for music and his jobs are the only reasons why I allow him to live in Japan for as long as he wants to."

"And you allow such a thing for a mafia child?" Timoteo slightly chided.

"Of course. After all, he's not my heir." Gokudera's father stated. "Despite that, he's mine and Lavina's son, and that is the most important thing to me." He sighed, "With his attitude and thirst for music, he reminds me of his mother as days passed."

…

Sighing in relief in getting away, he decided to turn on the television in the room and changed the channel to where the JGP was being broadcasted. Just in time, a young man from Russia was in the middle of his short program dancing to the tune of rock music.

Looking at his phone with the list of the starting order, Tsuna was coming up next. Yamamoto informed him just in time.

"So this is where you're at."

Gokudera turned to see Sawada Yoshimitsu at the door.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to see this live." He apologized. "I composed the music for this skater, and this will be the first time he would perform using it."

Yoshimitsu nodded. "I heard from your father that you compose music for people," he said as he sat down. "Would you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Gokudera said, all the while, looking at Yoshimitsu. From what he had heard from Tsuna, Yoshimitsu was oblivious as to what his brother's life on the ice was like.

"You know, my little brother skates as a hobby. He always complains that I don't know much about skating," Yoshimitsu said as he looked at the screen.

"Really?" Gokudera said, "Has he ever thought of competing?"

Yoshimitsu shook his head, "I don't think so. He was always a bit clumsy at school, and he doesn't let me come to the ice rink when he has classes there. If you ask me, I think he won't get that far with skating, with it being dangerous for his body and all." He then sighed, "I worry for him every single day. It doesn't help that he doesn't respond to my letters."

Gokudera wanted to hit him then and there, but he stopped himself. This was a brother who knew nothing of his little brother's figure skating life, so he would let it pass. From the looks of things, he's a bit overprotective over him. "You two don't speak?"

"I write to him, but he hasn't replied to a single one of my letters. Our parents are divorced, you see," Yoshimitsu replied.

Gokudera nodded in understanding. "And you have no update about him whatsoever?"

"No. I haven't heard a single thing about him since the divorce." He stated.

"You will now." Gokudera stated.

"Huh?" Yoshimitsu asked.

Gokudera pointed at the screen and Yoshimitsu followed him, only for the blond's eyes to widen at the sight.

On screen, he saw a teenager of seventeen, hair surprisingly slicked back, wearing a tailored suit and tie with a fedora on his head. He skated towards a tall Italian man on the barrier as the commentators spoke in Italian, _"And here we have the main event of the show! There's Tsunayoshi Sawada, the reigning Junior World Champion two years running. He has declared in the last press conference that this will be his last year in Juniors before he moves up to the Senior division. There's his coach, the incomparable Renato Sinclair."_

" _It's wonderful that his students have managed to live up to the expectations of their coach these past seven years. His students include the World Champions for Junior Pair Skating, Rokudo and Nakamura, and also Cavallone, the reigning European Champion in the Senior Division."_

" _Yes, he has given them his all in their training. Dino Cavallone told me that he does not pull punches in their trainings, maybe it's the reason they are this good."_

" _Here we have Renato whispering encouraging words to Tsunayoshi. It seems that he too, always gives encouraging words to his students."_

Gokudera had to resist snorting at the comment, knowing full well that what Reborn was whispering was not any form of encouragement, but a promise to give Tsuna the training of his life if he messes up too much.

" _This year, his Short Program is called The Call, a composition by Hayato Gokudera, and choreographed by Renato himself."_

" _All of his music are composed by this talented composer exclusively for him and Renato's skaters. This composition shows Tsunayoshi's transition from a child to an adult."_

The crowd cheered as Tsuna skated to the center, their attention was solely on Tsuna at this point. Tsuna held his forefinger to his lips with a wink, asking the audience to be silent. This earned squeals of delight from his fans but fell silent seconds later.

The music started with the mellow sound of his piano accompanying wind instruments, courtesy of the small orchestra that Gokudera teaches in part-time. Gokudera nodded in approval as he watched Tsuna's step sequence, aptly interpreting the movements of an innocent young man who once saw things in black and white. He played the part of a naïve young man, and certain of everything around him, until he faces reality. The beat of drums suddenly sprang through, and the foreboding sound of the percussions came through, signaling a tragedy unfolded. The young man loses everything, and he barely hangs on to his sanity, until someone lent him a hand to start anew. Gokudera had the inkling that Reborn had based this on himself and incorporated it with Tsuna's innocent-looking personality.

He watched as Tsuna landed his jumps splendidly, though he still had to work on his triple axels. His spins were mesmerizing as was his step sequence. He wouldn't be surprised if in the finals, Reborn tells him to not hold back and break a world record.

But for now, Gokudera noticed that Tsuna was holding back, probably an order from Reborn. He always believed that not holding back should be reserved for when a difficult competition enters and when the stakes were high. Since this was just the first qualifiers, of course Reborn wanted them to hold back enough to at least be in the podium, preferably wearing gold and silver medals. Tsuna was someone who could do that.

When he finally finished his short program, Gokudera nodded in approval on how well he presented the program. He received 81.23 for his performance, and Reborn seems happy since it was Tsuna's season's and personal best.

He was about to contact Yamamoto back to say that he caught the broadcasting when he went face to face with Yoshimitsu who held his shoulders with a demanding face, "How do you know my little brother?"

Gokudera raised a brow as he brushed off his hands off his shoulder, "Haven't you been listening to the commentators? He's one of the skaters whom I compose music to."

Yoshimitsu looked back at the screen who is now showing another figure skater and turned back to Gokudera, this time, retreating his hands from his shoulders. "How…?"

The silver haired teen scratched his head and looked directly at Yoshimitsu. "From the moment I saw your face and heard your name, I knew then and there that you were Tsuna-san's brother. There are a lot of things that you don't know about him, and for good reason." He stated and stood from his seat. "If it helps, he has no idea of our involvement in the mafia."

"That's not what…" Yoshimitsu started.

"Oh please. That's what anyone with a civilian relative wants to know," Gokudera snapped. "I'll give it to you straight. If you want to see him again, then either you leave the mafia or come clean with him. That's it. Letters don't work so come and see him on your own. One more screw-up from your end and you can kiss all communications with Tsuna goodbye."

He didn't mean for it to be harsh, but that was the truth. All these years, Tsuna had relayed to his friends how fragile his dwindling relationship was regarding his brother, and has told them more than once that he was never the type to give someone a second chance. A third chance, on his case.

Once you betray Tsuna's trust, then there's no going back. Gokudera and the others knew that, and did not hide the fact from Tsuna that all of them came from a dangerous walk of life once upon a time. It was the only way not to break his trust. Tsuna didn't have the heart to pry what specific kind of life they had once, and that was what was best for him. They would not let Tsuna be entangled in the affairs of the mafia. Reborn taught them that much.

"It's never been easy for me to hide things from him." Yoshimitsu replied sternly.

"Then you might not be his brother." Gokudera concluded.

Yoshimitsu glared at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Gokudera glared back, "Because Tsuna has always had the guts to do the difficult things. I suppose he's mistaken, or is disillusioned on how he sees you." He then turned off the television and went through the door. "Oh, and one more thing. You can tell your grandfather that I refuse to be recruited as one of your guardians. Goodbye." He said and slammed the door shut.

When he returned to the party, he immediately spotted Bianchi and his father chatting. The two, in turn, noticed his arrival.

"So, how did he do?" Bianchi asked.

"Currently in first place. I'm not worried at all." Gokudera informed. He then turned to his father, "And I refused the offer."

His father's brows furrowed, "You told this to the Decimo?"

"I did. He followed me to the living room and I refused the offer to become a guardian." Gokudera stated. He left out the part that the heir didn't actually _offer_ him the post. He was too preoccupied in gaping at his little brother on international television to care about gathering his guardians. "Now that the main event of the party is done, can I retire to my room now?" he asked his father.

The man sighed. "I was going to tell you about the interest, but it seems that you have already deciphered what they wanted. Of course, you have my permission to retire for the night. I assume you want to make it to Marseilles for the rest of Renato's students' programs?"

"That would be the plan." Gokudera confirmed.

Once more, he bid his father and sister good night before he escaped the suffocating party. He walked towards his room with haste, wanting some sleep before leaving for Marseilles in ten hours. It was a good thing that he didn't tell the maids to unpack his stuff, as it would only cost him more time if he did so. All the clothes he needed in Italy were traveling and party clothes anyway.

As he was in bed, his thoughts then went back to Sawada Yoshimitsu. Aside from the fact that Tsuna would tear the mafia heir a new one once he finds out that he was in the mafia and had lied to him, he knew he was done for. What worried him was that he was starting to gather his guardians. It was a known fact that the previous bosses tend to get their guardians from all walks of life, from athletes to politicians, anyone would do. Even the ones who had long since stayed away from the mafia.

He doesn't know about the plans of the young Vongola, but he knew that it would do some good if he warns Mukuro and Dino, knowing for a fact that they were the prime candidates that the Vongola knows had potential. Mukuro possessed the mist flames and Dino, while the former Cavallone Decimo, had a secondary sun flames that might fit whatever category Yoshimitsu had set up as standards for his guardians. After all, he had seen fit to consider _him_ , an illegitimate child, as a candidate, so what was stopping him from not approaching the others?

…

When he arrived at Marseilles, Gokudera told Reborn just that.

Suffice to say, Reborn was not happy at the prospect of his skaters being taken back by the mafia.

"So that's why he wanted me to come out of retirement." Reborn muttered. "Has Timoteo said anything or hinted on anything else?"

Gokudera shook his head. "I think that the Vongola Nono is doing the guardian recruitment on his own, and Sawada Yoshimitsu is just going for the ride. He seems like he's not ready to look for guardians yet. From what I've heard from Longchamp and Aneki this morning, this was the first time that Yoshimitsu had ever voiced out in finding guardians before he could take the post." He explained. "As long as they have ties to the mafia and has no other major roles in the power struggles, any person would do, including an ex-Estraneo child and the former Cavallone Decimo. Acquiring a child barely five is also of no consequence when it comes to the Vongola and the choosing of their guardians."

Reborn frowned as he processed the information. He sighed as he looked at his skaters who were doing drills on the rink. "Then it's a good thing that they made an oath then." He informed.

Gokudera's brow rose at the statement, "And the oath is?"

"When I took them in and before they became figure skaters," Reborn started, "I made them vow to never return to the mafia world again unless they are slighted personally, and even then, reasons for that are different from each of them and the duration of their reemergence would not last long." He explained as he watched Dino and Mukuro were having too much fun in their quest to find out who can make the most rounds in the rink for as long as their staminas could take them. Tsuna and Chrome were just doing their own drills while looking at the two with exasperation.

"Judging from how they told me that they love skating to the point of making it their life, they wouldn't be easily swayed by the promise of power, prestige and responsibility of being a guardian of the Vongola. Not when they already had a bad experience in that world, myself included."

Upon looking at his line of sight, Gokudera understood what Reborn meant. Out of all his students, Mukuro and Dino were the ones who did not want to return to the mafia world any longer than necessary.

Mukuro had been through a lot as a child from the Estraneo Famiglia, being experimented on and his right eye being the root cause of it. It was only a godsend that his eye could be concealed by contact lenses. In return for his turning his back on the mafia, Mukuro and his companions found sanctuary under Reborn's wing. Moving out of the mafia was the best thing that has ever happened to him and his mental condition, his thirst for revenge against the entire mafia completely fading as he found another reason to live.

Dino, Gokudera could understand in the viewpoint of a once potential heir. He did not want to be the boss of the Cavallone Famiglia and had run away at age eighteen, abdicating after his surrogate father, Romario, had been dismissed by his uncle for the reason that he has been 'coddling' the Cavallone Decimo too much. He had realized that he had simply become a figure, a puppet, to do the biddings of his uncle. Not being able to bear it, he ran away and was found by Reborn, whom Dino had met when he was barely ten in one of his family parties while his father was still alive.

Yes. Gokudera could see that they were happier than they were in the mafia world by being civilians and being figure skating athletes.

And he promised to himself that he would do anything just to see everyone happy in their little figure skating family.

Not even the Vongola and Sawada Yoshimitsu could ruin it. This they swear.

 **END**

 **This little extra came out on its own, as I was making an excuse as to why Gokudera was still in association with the mafia at this point, and I wanted to give Yoshimitsu a cameo~!**


End file.
